


Contentment

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian is of age, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, kinda sorta, like 18 or 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes to keep him content is a little praise. All it takes to throw him over the edge is <i>Dick's</i> praise, and those ridiculous little names only he could whisper to Damian to make his heart race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> [nyadami](http://nyadami.tumblr.com/) sent me a message the other day about DickDami and praise kink and well...I have such a weakness for praise kink. And she kept me very sane during the end of a crazy few work days.
> 
> I show my appreciation with smut. Plus. Praise kink and dD? Yes. Absolutely yes.

A low groan, and Dick was tipping his head back, exhaling as a warm mouth pressed at the base of his erect cock. His hands gripped at the arms of the chair, as Damian mouthed up along the underside of his cock, tongue pressing out, along the underside of the head as he reached it, completing the motion as Dick’s cock bobbed free, Damian letting it move away from his mouth, glancing up through thick lashes.

Dick stared down at him, had tipped up slightly. The room was dark- Dick had lit the old fireplace, had locked the door and the long unused study. It didn’t matter. Bruce was on patrol. Dick wasn’t even _in town_ , according to the vigilante.

Damian was scheduled one night off, replaced by Jason, so the teen could get some sleep.

Sleep, however, was the last thing on his mind, Dick knew.

Damian waited, patiently, staring up with those blue eyes- cast in oranges and deep shadows by the fire. He was naked, a flush on his cheeks, his chest. Body already worked up to a tantalizing pleasure-buzz. His mouth was parted as he breathed, little, shallow pants- Dick was sure from the plug he had worked into his body, that was holding him open, pushing against nerves with each movement, keeping him on that tight wire of near-orgasm, but never allowing it to snap.

His own cock was flushed, swollen between his thighs. Ignored, now.

Dick didn’t say a word, only lifted one hand, slightly, turning it palm up and curling two fingers, beckoning Damian to _come here_. Damian leaned forward then, hands going to Dick’s thighs, gripping gently as he mouthed at the underside of Dick’s cock again, let it drag along his cheek, smearing slick, translucent pre-come along his copper skin.

Dick rested his hands back on the chair, exhaling again. Damian lips were like silk, like fire-heated petals, like something completely improper for the teen, for who he was. But they were _soft_ and warm and Dick had been hard since he had shoved his fingers into his lover’s body, had opened him up for the toy he left nestled in him.

Damian mouthed back up his shaft, before his tongue darted out, circled around the head, dragging back down one side. Another exhale, and the muscles in Dick’s thighs twitched. “You’re doing good,” he breathed, and saw Damian visibly shiver. Dick smiled to himself, caught the boy’s eyes when he glanced back up. Slowly, Damian licked his way back up again, before he kissed the head, smeared his lips with pre-cum- left them shiny, left Dick half wanting to reach down for the teen, pull him up, lick them clean-

But mostly, he wanted to see what Damian would do next. How he would earn Dick’s praise.

Damian opened his mouth, sucked the head in, making a little noise as his own cock twitched. Dick’s breaths were quiet, but picking up, as Damian took an inch further into his mouth, shallow, slow bobs of his head that left most of Dick’s cock untouched, but the overly sensitive nerves of the head buzzing. He groaned, quietly, but couldn’t keep from smiling. “Tease,” he breathed, and if Damian could have smiled, with his mouth full as it was, he would have.

He pulled off, a wet _pop_ echoing in the dark room, against the sounds of the fire, and now he _did_ smile. “You like it,” Damian breathed, shifting back slightly, eyes fluttering as the plug into him shifted. Dick smirked.

“I almost think you like it _more_.” He dared a glance down at Damian’s cock, wanted his hand around it, wanted to feel the hot skin, the way Damian would rock into his thrusts. But oh, not yet- _Control Grayson, control_ he told himself.

His mental voice was beginning to sound a lot like Damian.

Damian flushed more, licked his lips, and Dick tried to relax back into the chair, spreading his thighs a little more. “C’mon little D,” he whispered, “You were doing so _good_. Don’t just stop.” The teen’s eyes darted to his cock, before he leaned forward again, one of his hands leaving Dick’s thigh to grasp at the base, hold Dick steady as he sucked him back into his mouth. This time he went deeper, half of Dick’s cock fitting over his tongue as he bobbed his head, slightly faster.

Dick sighed, let his head fall back, staring up into the dark. “That’s-“ he started, losing his breath as Damian squeezed his fist tighter, for a moment. “-that’s it.” The teen hummed around his cock, fist moving with his mouth now, and Dick pushed up, slightly- fought the urge to thrust up into that wet heat, to nearly choke the boy. God, it was _hard_.

Damian had learned wicked ways with his tongue, and Dick knew he only had himself to blame for this torture.

Damian pulled off, taking a breath, fist taking over the strokes as he laved his tongue along the head. Slow, wet, _filthy_ as Dick lifted his head to look down at him. His lips were red, from Dick’s earlier kisses, his teeth, the stretch around his cock- _wet_ , and Dick wanted to kiss him so badly it made his belly hurt.

“Devil,” he breathed, as Damian made a show of stopping his strokes, licking along Dick’s cock again, letting it drag along his cheek, that overly-hot skin. “God you’re so _good_.”

“I had a good teacher,” Damian whispered, before he swallowed him down again- and this time, Dick’s hips did lift, pushing into that mouth. Damian let him, let his cock slide over his tongue, until Damian’s fist rested against the dark curls at his groin, lips pressed atop them. Dick trembled, once, inhaled slowly, told himself _not to come yet_ , told himself he wasn’t done with his little demon.

“Ah, god,” Dick groaned, as Damian pulled back, before swallowing him deep again. Another tremble, a clench in his belly. “You’re so good. Fuck Damian, you’re-“ another swallow, “-ah- going to-“ another, “-drive me-“ and _another_ , “- _crazy_.”

Damian hummed his approval, setting to slightly shallower swallows in favor of moving his head faster, and Dick let go of the chair with one hand, reaching down to card his fingers through Damian’s hair, the roots slightly damp. The fire. Body heat. _Arousal_. Damian would be a puddle before the night was out.

Dick fully planned the be the cause of it, and to drown in it.

He stroked Damian’s hair, head gently, the teen making a little pleased sound around his cock, _mewling_ if Dick was honest. Damian would deny it.

“My perfect boy,” Dick breathed, and watched as Damian shivered, heard him moan. He watched Damian’s hips shift as he leaned closer to Dick, moving the plug inside him, keeping those nerves warmed up. Dick exhaled a moan, then smiled. “You like making me feel good, Dami?”

Damian pulled off his cock, taking a breath and turning to catch Dick’s hand, nuzzle his palm, wet, swollen lips dragging along his wrist. “Yes.” Damian stroked, the sound of slick, moving skin, obscene and so utterly sweet that Dick’s hips were rocking gently. “ _Yes_.”

Dick sank his hands back into Damian’s hair, guided him back to his cock, watched him swallow him once again. His tongue pressed along the underside of his shaft, as Dick pushed Damian’s head down gently, until Damian’s lips were meeting his fist again, until Dick was nearly nudging the back of his throat. His fingers tightened in Damian’s hair, pulling him back, pushing him back down, guiding his movements until Dick was gasping for breath, panting rapidly as his body clenched, once, a warning spike of pleasure.

Damian’s single hand on his thigh was gripping him so tightly his knuckles were white. He heard the teen groan, the sound _begging_ Dick, and the older man tugged on his hair, pulling until little sparks of pain shot through Damian’s skull- sparks he _liked_.

Dick gritted his teeth, couldn’t form words as he lifted his hips, thrusting into Damian’s mouth one more time- and there it was, that roll of pleasure he couldn’t hold down. He groaned, hips jerking up, coming back against Damian’s throat. The teen worked to swallowing it, tongue gliding along Dick’s cock as he did so, dragging each wave out. He sucked until there was nothing left, until Dick was releasing his hold on his hair, slumping back in the chair. Damian pulled back, swallowing, licking his lips and then running his tongue along Dick’s softening cock.

The older man gasped, arching, far too sensitive to handle Damian’s tongue, and heard the teen chuckle. “Sensitive, Grayson?”

Dick lifted his head, stared down at him, and despite that deep flush, those ungodly holy lips, there was almost a sense of control to him. Teetering, fragile, but he was clutching to it. Dick had to give him credit.

He’d shatter it.

“Come up here,” he breathed, and Damian _obeyed_. Lifted himself up off his sore knees, climbing onto the chair to straddle Dick. He leaned over him, arms resting into the back of the chair, his cock rubbing against Dick’s tshirt, wetting it as Damian gently tried to find some friction.

Dick wrapped one arm loosely around Damian’s waist, head tilted back as the teen leaned down to kiss him. Dick fought down the urge to devour that mouth, beginning with slow glides of his mouth, enjoying the way Damian’s lower lip trembled slightly, begged to be tugged between teeth, sucked into his mouth. Gently, he licked along the seam, was allowed in to test the shapes and sharpness of Damian’s teeth. He tasted himself, in the depths of his mouth, bitter and _wonderful_ , and dragged his own tongue along Damian’s, felt the teen shudder.

One step closer.

One hand still holding the arm of the chair, he let his arm around Damian’s waist fall, hand ghosting over his ass, grabbing one cheek and squeezing. The teen mewled into his mouth, rocking against the soft tshirt again, before Dick slid his fingers between flesh, grasped at the plug in his body and moved it, ever-so-slightly.

Damian gasped, pulling back, and Dick smirked. “ _Sensitive_?” he mocked, pulling it partially out before thrusting it back in, and Damian gave a cry, slumping down over him, ass pushing towards Dick’s hand as he pressed his face into the crook of his neck. Dick smirked, continued to lazily thrust it, as Damian attempted to push back against the thrusts, before rutting forward, against his shirt, his abs. It seemed a losing battle, and the teen couldn’t decide which way to go- ended up simply trembling as Dick continued his far-too-casual assault, Damian’s cock aching to the point that it was driving him mad.

“Grayson,” he breathed, nuzzling against his neck. Affectionate, despite the torture. Dick relented a little at that, pushing the toy in deep, brushing Damian’s prostate and loving the way he moaned into his neck.

“What do you want, little bird?” he whispered. “Want to come around my fingers? Or can you _wait_ until I’m hard again?” Damian trembled, Dick’s fingers tracing the muscle that clutched the plug so tightly, felt Damian exhaling along his neck.

“Can-wait,” he mumbled, moving his face towards Dick’s hair, hot cheek pressed to Dick’s neck. Dick smiled, leaving the toy and dragging his fingers up to the small of Damian’s back, fingerpads dragging little designs into his dark skin.

“Good boy,” Dick whispered, bringing the little swirls his fingertips crafted higher, along the curve of Damian’s spine. “My good little bird.” Damian shivered, rocked forward against Dick, his cock hot and hard between them. Dick’s smile was soft as he lifted his hand higher, up into Damian’s hair, other arm lifting to go around his waist. He held him steady as Damian exhaled, shaky, rocked his hips forward again and _whined_. Dick embraced him for a moment, before sliding his hand to his hip, trying to get him to move back.

Damian followed, leaning back, turning to kiss Dick’s wrist again as his hand pulled from his hair. The change in position pushed the plug further into him, and Damian let out a sob, eyes nearly rolling, as both of Dick’s hands gripped his hips, thumbs pushing against his hip bones.

“Look at me babybat,” he whispered, and Damian stared down, trying to focus. That control Dick had seen earlier was nearly gone, pupils large, black devouring Damian’s eyes. “Good. You’re okay Damian. I’ve got you.”

“Just,” Damian started, licking his lips, “ _need it_.” Dick smiled, leaned up, pressed his mouth along his collar bone.

“I know,” he murmured, licking at his skin, tasting salt and sweat. “Soon.” He closed his mouth over his flesh, sucking, and Damian’s breath ended in a whine, his hips trying to push forward. Dick’s hands held them still as he sucked an ugly bruise into his skin, only pulling away to move up to Damian’s neck, tongue lapping up hot flesh. “Just be good a little longer.” He could feel his own arousal pulsing, and he wanted nothing more then to be inside Damian, to watch the teen come undone in his lap, clutch him through it. He was half hard already- which was faster then he had expected it to happen- but still recovering enough from his first orgasm that he couldn’t get there- _yet_.

He sucked another bruise into Damian’s neck- knew how much the teen loved those marks on his pretty skin. Also knew it would mean Bruce would know he had come for a visit.

Granted, he didn’t expect to get out of this night without the man finding out.

“Gray-son,” Damian gasped, as Dick changed tactics, moving to his shoulder, dragging his tongue along one old, faded scar.

“ _Shhhh_. Don’t think about that thing inside you. Don’t think about this.” He leaned forward, let Damian’s cock rub along his shirt again. “Only my mouth, okay?” Damian panted, said nothing, and Dick nipped at his bicep. “Okay, little bird?” Finally a nod, and Dick leaned down, kissing along the length of his arm, releasing his hip with one hand to grasp his arm, expose the tender underside. He sucked a bruise near the crease of his elbow, the overly-soft, unscarred skin, and Damian hissed, squirming.

“Pretty boy,” Dick whispered, lips pulling back off the red spot, continuing down his arm. “My little bird.” He stopped at Damian’s wrist, and when he spoke into it, Damian could feel the drag of his teeth. “My Robin.” He kissed his palm, Damian’s head tipping back, as Dick guided his hand up, bending the wrist so he could suck two of his fingers into his mouth. The teen whined, eyes squeezing shut, as Dick’s tongue swirled around the two digits, before he pulled off, turning his hand and kissing his knuckles. “You still with me little D?”

Damian licked his lips, swallowing thickly, before nodding. Dick smiled.

“Good. You’re doing _so well_.” He moved back to Damian’s chest, letting the teen’s arm fall down, and reached up, tracing a scar along his belly, careful to avoid the flushed head of his cock. “You did so well sucking my cock, Dami. I’m going to make this _so good_ for you.” Damian shuddered, grinding down, unable to help it, and Dick felt the friction on his cock, felt it twitch. _Fuck_ , he was close, just needed-

“You like when I tell you how good you are?”

Damian sucked his lip into his mouth, nodding. Dick smiled. He knew just how far gone Damian had to be to admit it, to be such a mess in his lap. His control only went so far- but there were some things, he simply couldn’t have been trained for.

Dick wrapped both arms around him, holding him as he leaned up, caught his mouth. Kissed him slowly, kissed Damian into submission as his hips squirmed, then stilled, focusing not on the need to be filled, the need to be touched- but on Dick’s mouth, on what it did to his own.

Silently, Dick’s chest swelled with pride.

“You listen so well,” he whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. One arm dropped off Damian, reaching down into his own lap, hand wrapping around his cock as he stroked, nearly groaning into Damian’s skin. He dropped down, kissed his neck, sucked another bruise slowly into his copper skin as he squeezed just below the head, then over it, dragging pre-cum down his own shaft. “Say my name, babybat. Say it and I’m yours.”

“Grayson-“

“Damian, _my name_.” The teen shivered, grinding against Dick now, his cock brushing against Dick’s, against Dick’s hand as he stroked himself.

“ _Dick_.” Dick smirked.

“That’s my boy.” He released his cock, lifting that hand, fingers dragging along Damian’s lips. “Open up, babybat.”

And Damian did, opened his mouth and sucked the offered fingers in, running his tongue along them. Dick shuddered.

“Yeah- that’s it. Like they’re my cock.” Damian groaned, and Dick’s other hand reached back, gripped the plug and pulled it from Damian’s body. He let it fall to the floor, the teen shuddering at the sudden emptiness, whining around Dick’s fingers. The older man traced his hole, the wetness that had followed the toy, lube from earlier leaving him so utterly slick that Dick could drive right into him without further prep.

He pulled his fingers out of Damian’s mouth, reached down to stroke himself once, twice with them. Damian was so open, so wet that Dick didn’t need anything at all, but he still wanted that initial thrust to go _smooth_.

Then he leaned back, dragging Damian with him, so he could grasp his own cock, ease himself up into his lover. The teen gave a loud moan, squirming, trying to force Dick to thrust in _quickly_ , but Dick was having none of it. Agonizingly long seconds it took to be fully inside Damian, and then he simply held him in his lap, felt his body hot and wet around him, clenching once after just that initial thrust.

God, he was even closer then Dick had thought.

“Grayson,” Damian breathed, trying to lean back, but Dick’s arms kept him pressed against his chest, “Grayson, I- I need you to _move_.” He squeezed his eyes shut, inhaled, and Dick finally released him, let Damian lean back, reaching out to grasp at the arms of the chair as he raised his hips, slamming them back down.

Dick gasped, did nothing more then hold onto Damian’s hips to steady him as the teen rode him, head dropped, moving side to side as he moaned, would bite at his lip and then release it a moment later, only to suck the tortured flesh back into his mouth.

“God Damian,” Dick breathed, “ _fuck_.” He was sure, in that moment, he’d never seen anything hotter. Definitely not- Damian was so utterly desperate, knuckles white as he gripped the chair, keeping his balance with each movement, cheeks and neck and even the skin below his collar bone flushed. His eyes wild, inky black, the blue nearly gone. “You’re fucking perfect.”

Damian cursed, tipping back, head heavy, neck now exposed. “Grayson-“ he groaned, “again, Grayson, _again_.”

“ _Perfect_.” Dick squeezed his hips, before one hand wrapped around Damian’s cock, stroking up, thumb gliding along the underside, slick with pre-cum. Damian gasped, hips losing their rhythm, becoming frantic, as Dick stroked him faster. “C’mon little bird, you can come for me now. It’s _okay_.” Dick swallowed, barely able to breath, squeezing his cock tighter. “You did so good babybat. Now _come for me_.”

Damian gave a sharp cry, ripped right from his throat, as his hips stilled, body clenching _so tightly_ around Dick, coming up onto his own belly, over Dick’s knuckles. The older man _watched_ , didn’t move except to stroke Damian through the orgasm, until the teen was slumping down, gasping for breath.

Dick smiled at him, wiping his hand on his tshirt- it was filthy anyway he saw no point in trying to save it at this point- before reaching out to stroke Damian’s thigh. The teen glanced down at him, through thick lashes, the faintest smile on his swollen lips.

“Worth the wait?” Dick whispered, and Damian nodded, clenching around Dick once, causing the older man to gasp.

“You haven’t finished yet.” Dick leaned back, shrugging a shoulder.

“C’mon,” he whispered, guiding Damian up, off his slick cock slowly. “You’re really not in any shape for me to keep fucking you. Nerves on fire?”

“You could...say that.” Damian seemed rather relieved that Dick realized he was at a point of hyper-sensitivity, though he gave a little gasp when he was suddenly empty, sliding down against Dick’s chest and resting his face in the crook of his neck. He kissed the heated skin there lazily. “But you’re still going to _get off_ , aren’t you?”

Damian’s voice had that air of cockiness to it, and Dick smirked, reaching down and grasping himself, stroking up with ease. His other arm clutched around Damian, as he turned into his hair, kissed as his hips pushed up into his own hand. Damian made a little sound into his neck, content, yet beckoning him on, watching as best he could, unwilling to move away from Dick’s heat.

Dick squeezed his arm tight around Damian when he came, a breathy groan as his hand was once again suddenly a mess, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He let his head fall back, trying to catch his breath, as Damian shifted in his lap, nosing at his jaw.

“We’re filthy,” he pointed out, and Dick chuckled.

“You act like this is something _new_.” Damian huffed.

“I think you simply like to make a mess, Grayson.”

Dick smirked. “I think you like to _be a mess_ , little D.” Damian flushed at that, as Dick rubbed at the base of his spine. “Should we get to the shower before anyone gets back?” Damian pursed his lips for a moment, before shaking his head.

“Another minute,” he whispered, rather content in Dick’s lap, with the subtle sound of the fire. It’s heat, coupled with Dick’s.

Dick smiled, kissed Damian’s hair again. He knew he should probably argue the point, that it was late enough- but what was another minute? Besides, there were so many rooms in the Manor that went unused, what was one locked door?

It wasn’t like Bruce wouldn’t know before morning that Dick was there anyway. And he could deal with that, later. In that moment, all Dick really cared about was his little bird nuzzling at his neck, leaving behind soft, lazy kisses. All he cared was that Damian was content.


End file.
